Freak
by themockingjaypin
Summary: When Lilly came across a group of bullies and overheard a conversation, it's up to Donald to make her feel better. one-shot. my first fanfic :3 Rated T to be safe.


**so yeah, my first fanfic :3. please be nice :D. hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect**

* * *

Lilly thought this might be her "best day ever." She only got one class this morning, got an A plus on her test, Fat Amy gave her money to buy herself an ice cream (it's a way Fat Amy congratulates her), and by night, she and Donald will go on a date.

After Lilly got her favorite ice cream, vanilla with sprinkles, she started to walk back to the Bellas' house. She remembered the day the school afforded a house just for the Bellas.

While walking, she came across a group of men she really knew well. It was the men who bullied her during her high school years.

"Jason, Leo, and Travis," she whispered to herself.

"Well, well, well," Travis started, "if it isn't the freak."

"What do you want?" Lilly asked, barely audible.

"What?" Leo asked, unconsciously leaning forward to hear her.

"I heard you're part of the Barden Bellas now. Congratulations," Jason started, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yet, I have no idea how they accepted you. You're a freak, weirdo, and you're barely even heard. Should I keep going?"

The trio laughed. Lilly was about to leave when Leo grabbed her arm.

"What he was trying to say is: they only accepted you because they pity you."

Lilly mustered up the courage to tell: "No, they didn't."

They noticed the change of her voice, yet they still continued.

"Your friends, family, and boyfriend, I doubt it if you even have one, just pity you."

Lilly can't take it anymore. Before she can control herself, she found her half-eaten ice cream on Travis' face. Before they can react, she ran as fast as she could.

Thinking the bullies were far enough, she stopped. She was exhausted from running. I should have taken Aubrey's cardio more seriously, she thought.

She walked a bit faster, wanting to get home and ready for her date with Donald.

While half-walking, half-running, she heard a familiar voice. Or she should say voices.

"So, how are things?" It was Bumper.

"Great." It was Donald.

What was he doing talking to Bumper? I thought he hates Bumper now? , she thought.

"I heard you're dating that weird Asian girl?"

"Her name's Lilly, and yeah."

"You know with that charming face of yours, you could do better."

Lilly left, not wanting to hear what's next.

She finally reached the Bellas' house.

"Hey, where's your ice cream? You usually finish it when you're here," Beca asked.

"I threw it at a bull's face," Lilly answered.

Beca shrugged. They learned not to ask more questions because it'll get more confusing.

"Better get ready before lover boy shows up," Fat Amy said.

Lilly ran upstairs. One hour 'till her date. Enough time to get ready.  
She took a quick shower, and then chose simple clothes to wear: black leggings and white blouse with flowers on it. She put on a small amount of make-up. She combed her hair just to make sure it's not tangled, and then chose white sandals. Just in time, she heard a knock on the door downstairs.

She hurried to open the door.

"You look adorable," she heard Donald say. Lilly blushed, but didn't say anything.

"Have fun! But not too much fun!" Fat Amy yelled as soon as Donald closed the door.

Donald drove to Lilly's favorite sushi restaurant in silence.

After they ordered their foods, Donald looked at Lilly with concern.

"Lilly, are you okay?" Lilly just looked at him with her unblinking eyes, and then looked away.

When their food arrived, Donald tried to make a small conversation with her.

"Hey, Lilly how was class this morning?"

Silence.

"Okay, um, how about your test?"

Silence.

"How was your afternoon?"

More silence.

She'll talk eventually, Donald thought.

They both ate in silence. Ten minutes later, he asked for the bill, paid for the both of them, and then left.

Donald and Lilly walked to the park nearby.

On their way, Donald tried to beat box, since every time he beat boxes, she joins, but this time she didn't. He tried to sing, but she didn't even look at him.

When they reached the park, they both sat on the bench. Donald sighed. "You know Lilly; you can tell me what's bothering you." They sat there for a few minutes until he heard someone sniffling. He looked at his side and he saw Lilly biting her trembling lip, few tears fell from her eyes.

Donald pulled her close, wiped her tears away, and kissed her temple. "Shh, it's okay," Donald whispered to her. Before he can speak again, she asked: "Donald, am I a freak?"

"What? Of course not. What makes you think that?"

Lilly told him about what happened with the bullies and his conversation with Bumper.

"Oh, Lilly. You should have stayed to hear what I said," Donald smiled.

"What did you say to him?"

"Well, first, I punched him. Then, I told him that you were different from any other girl, and that you're special."

Lilly smiled. At least he defended her. No boy has ever done that when it comes to her. "Ah, now there's that adorable smile," Donald said.

"I love you, Lilly."

"I love you, too, Donald."

* * *

**hope you enjoyed.. :D**

**please review! :3**

**-themockingjaypin**


End file.
